A Hawk in the Sky
by Katheryne B
Summary: Agent Skylar Brody was no ordinary agent. Recruited and adopted by Phil Coulson years ago made her one of SHIELD deathliest agents. But when her life gets mixed with the Avengers, Sky finds herself getting more that she had bargained for.
1. Special Agent Skylar Brody

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my second Avengers FF. **

**It's a Hawkeye/OC story. My OC's name is Skylar "Sky" Brody. She was one of the first agents in Phil Coulson's team. She's not just an ordinary agent, she's a telepath. **

**Sky can move objects with her mind, project herself in other people's mind and duplicate herself (a mix of Prue Halliwell, Loki and Professor X' powers). As the story progresses, we will discover more about Skylar, her past and her part with the Avenger's team. Story starts off at the beginning of the movie. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Cath.**

**P.S I don't own anything. Because if I did Hawkeye would have a bigger part: p**

Special Agent Skylar Brody stood next to Agent Coulson as the jet landed on SHIELD's secret base helipad. Agent Maria Hill came out along with director Fury.

"How bad is it?" asked Director Fury

"That's the problem Sir. We don't know yet." answered Agent Colson.

The four of them started to walk back as Coulson explained the recent events to the Director.

"All right. Coulson you are in charge of full evac." Said Fury. Coulson nodded and left.

"Brody. You work with Agent Hill."

"Yes Sir".

XXXXX

Director Fury had ordered Agent Hill to secure the Phase 2 material. Sky didn't know what was in those crates but if Fury had asked his second in command to take care of it, well it had to be important. There was an awkward silence until Maria broke it.

"So…Do you want to talk about Clint?" asked Maria

Sky gave her a killing look before taking another crate to put inside the truck.

"NO!" she said then turned around to face her friend.

Maria and Skylar and been best friends since their arrival at SHIELD. They started off as only roommates but it quickly turned into friendship.

"How do you even know something even happened?" Sky asked dryly.

"Some people heard you screaming at him and storming out of his room yesterday morning" said Maria.

Sky almost threw another crate inside the truck, creating a loud noise. "I went to Clint's room to surprise him. It's something I do sometimes when he returns from long missions." she paused. "But when I got there, I found a girl in his bed…a naked girl."

"You gotta be kidding me" said Maria

"Nope"

"Did he say something? Did he try to defend himself?"

"Only that he didn't know her nor remember what happened the night before and that someone was playing a sick joke." Added Sky

They finished packing the trucks with the Phase 2 crates. Sky slapped the rear windows twice to signal the driver to leave.

"But it just doesn't seem like a thing Clint would do though" said Maria. "Not that I'm defending him or anything." She added

Before Sky could say anything else, they felt the earth shake. "We seriously have to get out of here" said Sky. Maria nodded. Then they heard footsteps.

"I need these vehicles" said a masculine voice. It was Clint.

"Who's that?" asked Maria

"They didn't tell me." Answered Clint

Both agents Hill and Brody watched has Clint, Dr Selvig, two agents and a stage man got into a jeep…Until they heard Maria's radio.

"Hill…Do. You. Copy? Barton's been compromised." It was Fury's voice.

It didn't take long for the agents to react, for agent Barton was now shooting at them. Both Hill and Brody had taken their weapons out and started firing shoots at the moving jeep.

"Let's go!" Said Hill as they jumped into the remaining jeep, Sky behind the wheel.

They chased agent Barton's car for as long as they could, until the rocks collapsed, thus separating them from the fugitives.

"You all right?" asked Maria

"Yeah. You?"

Maria nodded "No Sky, Are you really ok?" Sky knew Maria was referring to the fact that Clint was now a fugitive and that he had just tried to kill both of them.

"I'm fine. I swear" answered Sky. Yet, nobody saw the tears that she was trying to pull back.

"We have to get out of here." Said Hill. "But it will take hours for them to get a crane to move these rocks.

Sky signed and got out of the Jeep. She stood in front the collapsed rocks, held out her hands and suddenly the rocks moved and created a passage.

That was why Skylar Brody was Special Agent Brody. She was telepath. She could move objects with her mind, project thoughts or events in someone else's mind. Lately she even achieved projecting herself, thus duplicating herself in a room…

But she needed to practice that.

Maria walked towards her. "We have to get going. Fury just called in a Level 7"

_Shit,_ Sky though to herself.

_What did you do Clint?_


	2. Father and daughter

**Thanks to everyone who is now following my story!**

**Enjoy**

**Cath.**

**P.S FYI italics will be used for thoughts and flashbacks (mainly about Sky's past).**

Once the rescue operation was completed, Phil Coulson got back to the nearest SHIELD base.

He had tones of work to do, plus coordinate the search for the Tesseract and, if possible, find out the whereabouts of agent Clint Barton as well.

But now, he knew she needed him.

Coulson walked slowly in the halls of the base until he reached Skylar's room. He found her sitting of her bed. He joined her.

"Hey" he said, patting her on the back.

"Hey" She didn't say anything else. She just started crying against his shoulder.

"Hey….Hey don't cry. We will fix this." He said softly.

"Barton is not a bad a person. We all know him and we all saw that it wasn't the real him." He added.

Sky realized he was simply talking about the fact that Clint was now compromised and that he had tried to shoot her.

"If only that was only it." She mumbled

Coulson gave his girl a killing look.

"Before all this, we had a big fight." She said

"About what?"

Sky took a deep breath before answering. "About the fact that I caught him with another girl."

Coulson couldn't believe what he just heard. He was normally a very calm person but now, he literally felt like he could kill somebody.

"And now, everything is falling apart". Said Skylar before crying some more.

Not a lot of people knew that Skylar was Coulson's adoptive daughter. Hill, Fury, Romanov and Clint were part of these few people.

Phil Coulson hated to see his daughter like this.

He suddenly remembered the first time he had crossed path with Skylar. The best day of his life.

XXX Flashback XXX

_Agent Coulson decided to stop for lunch that day. Normally, he would have eaten at the base but not today. As he walked out of the diner, with a coffee and the rest of his sandwich he stopped at the sight of a small child on the ground. He ignored it at first until…__Suddenly it disappeared._

_The sandwich he had been holding had flown out of his hand and landed the kid's hand._

_Surely that was impossible._

_The kid started running away. He went after him._

_Phil Coulson wasn't easily scared and was open minded. Maybe that kid had an ability of some sort._

He caught up with the kid and found it eating his lunch. He lowered himself to the kid's level only to be met by a pair of large hazelnut eyes.

_It was a girl._

"_What's your name?"_

_No answer_

"_My name is Phil."_

"_What is your name?" he asked again_

"_Skylar" she finally said_

"_Where are your parents Skylar?"_

"_Don't have any...they are dead."_

_Poor kid, he though_

_She just was so adorable. He couldn't imagine anybody would abandon her. Yet life was sometimes so unfair.  
_

"_Say Skylar, would you show me your trick again?"_

_The girl nodded, extended her hand and the nearby garbage cans fell over and came right next to them._

"_Where didn't you learn to do that?"_

_The girl just raised her shoulders.__ "__Don't know. My trick"_

_Incredible, he though._

_The girl could move object around without touching them._

_Phil Coulson looked at the girl again.  
_

"_Say Skylar would you like to come with me?"_

_He saw her eyes light up._

_As a SHIELD agent, we couldn't let an opportunity like that go to waste. This girl could become a valuable asset._

_But she was so cute, he though_

_As they got up the girl took his hand. Her hand was so small. Phil looked down and smiled at her. She smiled back._

_That was the day, the only day, a person managed to capture Phil Coulson's heart…And she was 10 years old.  
_

_A year later, Skylar Brody legally became Phil Coulson's daughter._

XXXXXX

Phil Coulson let his daughter cry all she needed, but quickly brought some sense back into her.

"Hey listen to me." He said while holding her shoulder. " Listen to me. No matter what happens, you will get through this. If Clint did this, well, he doesn't deserve you at all." He said plainly

"And he certainly is not worth crying over."

Sky let out a small laugh "You have to say that you're my dad." she said

"You bet I am. And I hate everyone who makes a baby cry her heart out."

Sky laughed.

Phil kissed his daughter's forehead. "That's much better…But I unfortunately have to go. I have to go talk to Tony Stark."

Sky signed "Well good luck!"

"It's not me who needs luck. Natasha got Dr Banner"

"Shit"

"Yep. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you"

"love you too."

As Phil Coulson walked out, he made a mental note to seriously talk to Barton, the minute his ass was back to base.


	3. Meeting the Team

**WoW! So many followers already! Thanks for the support!**

**It's inspiring me to update sooner (even if I should be studying)**

**Enjoy**

**Cath.**

**P.S this is a long one! Hope you like it.**

Because of the Level 7, all senior agents were called on the SHIELD Hellicarrier. Sky took the jet with Hill.

"Hey Sky" said the pilot

"Hey Josh" she answered

Maria walked towards Sky "How are you feeling Sky?" she asked before taking her seat.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." She said while strapping her seat belt. "I'm fine. I just want to bring him back safely. My personal life put aside, he is a good man and a good agent."

"I know"

Once arrived on the carrier, Sky met with Natasha and her father, who was bringing in Cap. Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America.

She also met Dr Banner.

Sky had read his file. She wasn't afraid… at least not that much. Her only fear was that if the Hulk was unleashed, none of them could stop him.

Sky looked around at the military surroundings.

"Actually this is actually kind of familiar" she heard Steve Rogers say.

Sky laughed. It was familiar to her too…It reminded her of her first day at Shield.

_XXX Flashback XXX_

_Skylar had never been so excited in her entire life. She was finally an official SHIELD agent. Rookie of course, but at least she was in the building._

_She looked out the window as the Virginia landscapes passed before her eyes._

_Her father had been very clear on this subject. If she wanted to become an agent she had to wait until she would turn 18, finish school with a minimum of 3.5 GPA and had to stay in shape. And that was exactly what Skylar did._

_She was a straight A student. valedictorian of her school, captain of the track team and winner of the gold medal at the national cross-country race._

_Phil Coulson was very proud of his girl. Skylar had easily passed all the physical tests required by SHIELD. And of course, there was her telepathic ability. No one knew about them except Director Fury._

_He told Skylar more than once that if she wanted to be a good agent she had to learn to control them and use them for good reasons…Another thing Skylar had taken seriously._

_When he adopted her, he had read a bunch of books about parenting and all of them said that sometimes adopted kids were tough to handle…Skylar never was. And Phil never regretted adopting her; Skylar was his pride and joy._

_They finally arrived at base._

"_You ready for this?" he asked_

"_Hell yes!" she said with a smile._

"_Remember, for your own sake, I'm Agent Coulson around here."_

"_Yes Sir" answered Sky_

"_But if you do want to tell some people it's up to you"_

"_Ok."_

"_Now go get them!"_

_Skylar smiled, kissed her father and got out of the car._

_She walked inside and was meat by three tall agents._

"_Name?"_

"_Skylar Brody"_

"_Room 1253"_

"_Thank you"_

_Her room was on the other side of the base. As she walked she saw various training facilities, a race track, shooting rage etc._

_As she walked she passed a couple of male agents._

_One of them whistled as she walked past them. "Helloooo" she heard_

_Skylar rolled her eyes and turned around. There were 3 guys. Two dark ones and one blond. All of them were obviously very cut but seemed very sallow at the same time._

"_Seriously?" And she walked away ignoring their other remarks._

"_Oh Come on?" she heard them say. She just continued ignoring them._

_When she finally found her room, the door was already open. There was another girl inside._

"_Hi. I'm Skylar Brody" said Sky while entering._

"_Hill, Maria"_

_They shook hands._

_XXXXX_

Sky and Natasha took Dr Banner and Steve Rogers inside to meet Director Fury. Dr Banner started talking about some science thing with Fury…But Sky wasn't listening.

She was too busy looking at the radars. She felt her father's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him.

Until they heard it…The sound the radar made when it found the target.

"We got a hit; 67 % match" said the technician "Wait, cross match 79%"

"Location" asked Coulson

"Stuttgart, Germany. And he is not actually hiding"

"Captain, you're up" said Fury "Agents Brody and Romanov will go with you."

30 minutes later, the three of them were on board the jet and left for Germany.

XXXXX

Once they arrived, Loki was outside the opera house and had a bunch of civilians on their knees in front of him. Loki was about to shoot someone.

"Nat do something!" screamed Skylar

But Rogers arrived in time to protect the man. Both Natasha and Sky sighed with relief.

Natasha put on the microphone "LOKI DROP THE WEAPON AND STAND DOWN"

He didn't. Cap Rogers was now fighting the guy.

"God ! they are all over the place" said Nat trying to follow them.

Until…

"Agent Romanov, did you miss me?" said a voice over an oldies rock song.

Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Sky

"Yep"

XXXXX

Natasha landed temporally and opened the jet's hatch to let the Captain, Iron man and Loki in. She saw Sky fumble with her belt and head set.

"Sky no!" she said

Sky grabbed Loki by the collar "What did you do with Agent Barton?" Loki didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" she said pushing him harder against the wall. Then she started hitting him. Harder and harder every time

"TELL. ME WHAT YOU DID TO AG…." She didn't finish for Iron Man tried to stop her.

"Whoa Kitty Cat relax" he said

"YOU WHAT ME TO RELAX!" she screamed, extending her hand, pushing Iron man against the wall with her mind. Iron man couldn't move an inch of his body, even in the Iron Man suit…Needless to say he didn't like it.

"Hey Skylar" it was Rogers. "Just calm down. There is nothing more to be done here."

Sky looked at Steve, then at Loki, then at Stark, who still hadn't move. Sky let go of Stark.

"Hey how did you do that?" asked Stark

"Doesn't matter" answered Sky while taking her place back at the copilot's seat. "Let's go" she said to Natasha. And they took off.

XXXXX

Sometime later, they flew through bad weather.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Natasha. Then, they heard a large boom.

"What's the matter?" he asked Loki " Scared of a little lighting?" said the captain

A man suddenly opened the hatch, got in, took Loki and flew out.

"Now there is that guy!" spat Stark.

"Another Asguardian?" asked Natasha

"Is he a friendly?" asked Captain

"Doesn't matter. If he kills or freezes Loki the tesseract lost." Said Stark preparing to fly out.

"Stark wait, we need a plan of attack." Said Sky

"I have a plan .Attack"

Sky rolled her eyes as Iron man flew out.

"I'd sit this out cap." Said Natasha

"I don't see how ma'am."

"These guys come from legends there are basically Gods"

"There's only one god ma 'mm and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Sky laughed as the Captain jumped from the Jet.

Skylar and Natasha stayed and looked at the scene from the jet.

"I'm pretty sure he is a friendly." Said Sky "Dad told me about him" Sky activated the communications. "Agent Coulson please" she asked

"Yeah?" she heard him say

"Dad, Thor's here." Said Sky

"Thor's there?"

"Yeah, he just came out of nowhere"

"Ok. That's good. Bring him in with the others."

"That's if Stark doesn't kill him first" added Natasha

"Believe me, he can't" said Coulson.

"Stark!" said Sky "Thor is a friendly. I repeat Thor is a friendly!"

**Don't worry, their first meeting for Clint's POV will be published in another chapter :p**


	4. Meeting Asgardians

**Wow!**

**A millions thanks for the support and nice reviews! Don't hesitate; I love to know what you guys think!**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

The whole crew was now back on the carrier and sitting in the board room, listening to Fury talk to Loki.

"So Thor, what's his play?" asked Steve

"Loki as an army called the Chitauri. They are from another world." answered Thor

"An army, from outta space" spat Steve. "Great."

Sky couldn't hear anymore. This was taking too much time. She moved away and let the rest of the team talk. She walked to the bridge and found Maria busy with some protocols. Skylar signed.

"I heard about your little tussle with Loki on the jet" said Coulson behind her.

"Sorry" said Sky. She felt like she was about to explode. "It's just that…I feel so helpless right now."

"I know baby. I know" he said back.

Skylar turned to Maria and said: "Please. Give me something to do."

Maria nodded.

XXXXX

Sometime later, Skylar just stood in front the large window that gave to Loki's cell, alone. She heard footsteps behind her. It was Thor.

"Pardon the intrusion" he said with a hard accent.

"It's all right." she answered back

"This Agent Barton… he's a friend of yours I understand?"

"A very good friend. More than a friend in fact." She said

"He's a good man. He would never do something like that willingly" added Sky.

"I'm sure we will free him and bring him back safely."

"Thanks." Said Sky. "I'm Skylar by the way. But you can call me Sky." They shook hands. Sky didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him.

They just stood there. Sky was tall but compared to Thor, she was small. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

She could feel his pain. The pain when a person you taught you knew was going rogue.

"It's not easy being adopted" she said trying to defuse the tension. It didn't work.

"My father speaks very highly of you "said Sky with a smile.

Thor looked puzzled.

"Agent Coulson."

XXXXX

In the meantime, at Loki's cell

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me" said Loki, almost laughing.

"But you figured I'd come" said Natasha calmly.

"After whatever tortures Fury could concoct, you would seem as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton." Said Natasha

"I'd say I have expended his mind"

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

Loki smiled, "Is this love agent Romanov? He circled in his cell

"Love is for children. I own him a debt." she said.

"Tell me"

Natasha signed and sat on a nearby chair. "Before I worked for SHIELD I well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set I didn't care what I used it for or on…" she paused for a moment.

"I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked coolly

"Not let you out" spat Natasha

"No but I like this." He answered with a large smile. "Your world in a balance and you bargain for one man" he said with a smile. "And what is it with this man anyways that makes every women want him so badly?"

"Look. Cut the crap. Or else I'll send Sky in here and it will be her pleasure to hurt you and no one will stop her this time".

Loki stopped, circled some more and added

"So what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated…" said Natasha

XXXXX

Back on the bridge

"I didn't know agent Coulson had children." said Thor

"Nah I'm the only one." Said Sky smiling. "Plus I'm adopted, so not a lot of people know about it. And…" Sky had stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong" asked Thor

"We got to go. NOW!" she said. "Loki wants to unleash the hulk." She said to Thor gesturing they should leave.

"The hulk?" asked Thor walking behind her.

"Umm well, you remember Dr Banner? Well, when he gets angry he transforms himself into this huge giant monster. No one can stop him. He's indestructible and will probably destroy the place"

This was only the begging of the end.

XXXXX

Almost as if she had predicted it, the Hulk was unleashed. But to make matters worse, Barton and a bunch of corrupt agents made their way on the ship. Barton had already taken the systems out.

Skylar didn't remember how she got there but she managed to come back to the bridge and was sitting behind a counter with Maria.

She secretly hoped no one would shoot Clint.

They heard a large BOOM.

"Shit!" she heard Maria say.

Maria never swore at work.

"What is it?" she asked

"I think Loki trapped Thor in the cell…" said Maria.

"Right. Cover me. I'll go get him out."

"Sky no!" said Maria

"Look. I know what I'm doing. Just cover me. We need Thor" said Skylar, preparing her to make a run for it.

Maria signed and took her weapon out. "Go!"

And Sky bolted out, fighting her way towards the detention level.


	5. All hell breaks loose

**Ok…here's the next one! I'm on a roll :)**

**Enjoy**

**Cath.**

Loki circled around the cell and looked at his now trapped brother.

"The humans think we are immortal, shall we test that?" he asked as he was about to push the button to release the cage.

"Move away please." It was agent Coulson. "You like this. We started working on the prototype when you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know was it does."

But before Agent Coulson could use it, Loki's spear had pierced him through.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was not only Thor's voice, but Skylar's as well. She was standing on the other side the room.

Sky wanted to run to her father but she couldn't. For the suction created by the falling cage was too strong for her to move against. A minute later, Thor was lost. And Loki had left.

Skylar ran to her father's side, placing her small hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dad…" she mumbled.

"Go get him baby girl" he said referring to Loki.

"No!" she said waving her head. "I'm staying with you." She placed her hand on her communicator and said: "I need a medical team to the detention level NOW"

She felt her father's hand on her arm "Go! You can catch him. I know you can"

Sky was still waving her head in refusal.

"I'll be fine." he said smiling "Go...GO!"

Sky bolted out of the door and ran after Loki.

"STOP HIM!" she yelled at any agent she would meet.

Loki was making it hard for Skylar to follow him; throwing various objects on the ground. Sky did her best to deflect them until they reach the jets and Loki got into one.

"STOP IT! RIGHT THERE!" she yelled. She positioned herself with her weapon out. Loki gave her one last look, smiled at her and closed the jet's door.

And, even though it was futile, Skylar shot the plane until her clip was empty and the jet was out of reach.

Sky signed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Was all she could say.

XXXXX

Director Fury couldn't believe what he saw as he got to the detention level.

"Sorry boss." Said Coulson

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me!" said Fury

"I'm clocking out…"

"Not an option." Said Fury

"It's all right boss. This was never going to work. If they didn't have something to…" Coulson took a deep breath.

"Tell Skylar, I'll watch over her and that everything will be all right."

Those were agent Coulson last words.

As the medical team was recovering Coulson's body, Skylar came in running but froze as the sight of the gurney. Her hands came to her mouth.

She wanted to scream…but not a word came out of her mouth. Slowly, she walked out; tears were coming down her face. Skylar felt like she was about to vomit.

She entered in the first room she could find, resting her back against the door and dropped to the floor. Her head was spinning.

At the same time she heard in her radio:

"This is agent Romanov. Barton is back. I'm bringing him to the infirmary."

That, even if she felt like the sky had fallen on her, was the first good news Skylar had heard on this miserable day.

XXXXX

At the infirmary (Clint's POV)

"Clint, you're going to be all right" he heard.

He knew that voice. It was Natasha.

"Is that what you know?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.

"Have you ever got your brain taken out and played?"

"You that I do" she answered, making him feel bad for actually saying this.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" he asked

"Cognitive recalibration…I hit you really hard on the head." Said Natasha

"Thanks." Clint took a deep breath before asking again: "Natasha, how many agents..."

_I just need to know_, he thought

"Don't! Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki and monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki." He signed

_The son of a bitch_

"He got away?" he asked

"Yeah. Don't suppose you know where?"

"Don't know, didn't ask"

There was a moment of silence. Clint's mind drifting with some many thoughts…like Skylar . God, he had almost shot her…it was all coming to him now.

"How's Sky?" he asked

Natasha realised he didn't know about Coulson.

"She's shaken up. Can't blame her" said Natasha

"I've got to go talk to her. Explain that it wasn't me." Said Clint while getting up.

"Clint, this is not your finest hour" answered Natasha

"Natasha! Come on! You know me! Would I ever do something like that? In the past perhaps, yes. But not anymore. I love Sky."

"I know"

"Then I'm going to talk to her."

"Clint that's not a good idea"

"Why the hell not?"

He could see Natasha was taking her time to think of a good way to say whatever she had to say…

"Because Coulson's dead"

"Coulson's dead!" he said

Clint moved around, "Jesus, she must be devastated."

Natasha nodded. "I think she was there when it happen too"

_Shit_, he thought. Clint moved some more, even threw the water pitcher against the wall.

Clint sat back next to Natasha to process what he had just heard. Poor Skylar. She must be suffering like hell right now.

"But he is going to make his plan soon though. Today" he said, talking about Loki again.

"We got to stop him." Said Natasha

"Yeah? Who's we?" he asked

XXXXX

_Attention all agents. A team led by Tony Stark is now leaving for New York…_

Skylar didn't even listen to the end of the message; she just bolted out the door. There was no way in hell she wasn't going. She had unfinished business with Loki…Asgardian justice or not. She made her way to the jets and saw Natasha, Steve and Clint.

"Hey!" said Sky running after them.

"You guys weren't planning to leave without me unh?" she said

"Sky…You don't have to come with us." Said Natasha softly

"You don't have anything to prove to us." Added Steve. Sky figured everybody now knew that Phil Coulson was her father now.

"Look! I'm the only who can make a lot of damage out there without an actual weapon so let's go! Let's catch this Asgardian sucker" she said while boarding the jet.

Clint grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. "Sky…" he whispered

Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Not now Clint. Please." Answered Sky. She turned away and started loading her guns and strapping them to her tights.

Clint just stood there, watching her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and shield her from all this.

"Clint you coming?" asked Natasha

"Yeah. Sorry" he answered has he boarded the jet.

**Hope you guys didn't cry too much…Lord knows I did while I was writing it.**


	6. Battle Royale

**Hello everyone!**

**Once again thank you all from your support and reviews.**

**Here's a small one. Hope you enjoy**

**Cath**

The battle had been going for some time now… And the Chitauri just kept coming and coming. To Skylar's own surprise, she actually wished for the Hulk to appear now…like right now.

Then, just like magic, there was Dr Banner, on a dingy old motorcycle. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sorry I'm late" he said

"Tony, Dr Banner's here." Said Sky into her radio.

"Good. Call it captain." said Tony

"Ok. We got Stark on top in charge of the perimeter. Barton I want you that roof, eyes on everything. Thor, you said you've got the lightning? Then light the bastards up. Skylar, some cleaning up around her would be good."

"Yes sir!" She said throwing a couple of broken cars against Chitauri vessels.

"As for you and me" he said to Natasha "We keep the fighting here. And Hulk? Smash!"

They all laughed and fought some more.

XXXXX

At some point during the battle, Skylar lost contact with her colleagues and was now fighting alone on some overpass. She was overrun with Chitauris. She needed help.

"Guys…a little help around here please?" she said on the radio.

"Skylar…Come again…WH….?" Was all she got back. Skylar pressed on her communicator various times but no change.

_Shit radio's out_, she thought

She fought her way through, using cars and debris as a weapon against the enemy, only using her gun in extreme cases.

She looked around, in hopes of finding either Tony or Thor. Until one very huge monster was closing on her….FAST. Skylar's eyes grew wider at the sight of the creature. She knew that even if she had unlimited bullets she would never destroy it. So, she extended hers hands, focused on the creature and tried to stop it using her telepathic power. It worked at first, but the creature was too strong, too big and too fast.

Skylar suddenly felt herself being pushed back and there was nothing she could do about it. It was the first time something like this was happening. It was the first time she was losing control over her ability.

"Stop. Stop Stop…NO…NO…NO!" she said into her broken communicator. She tried one last time to stop it but it didn't work. Skylar came to edge of the overpass, until there was no more road under her feet.

"AAAAAAAHHH"

Clint, from his vantage point, could see everything but do nothing.

Skylar was falling. But suddenly, a red cape came by and caught Sky before she could it the ground. It was Thor.

_Thank god,_ thought Clint

"Need some help perhaps?" said Thor.

"Oh God Yes!" was all Skylar could say.

Thor dropped her safely on the ground and together, they destroyed the creature, thus creating a small moment of peace.

Skylar was so tired. She let out a long sigh, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're very welcome." Said Thor. "Did your father made it out?" he asked

Skylar swallowed hard and waved no with her head. "I'm so very sorry" he said, placing her reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sky smiled lightly.

Another scene Clint could see from afar.

"Where are the others?" asked Thor

"I don't know. I got caught up and my radio's out"

"Well let's go find them shall we?" Said Thor extending his hand. Skylar took it as Thor brought her against to him. They flew out to where the battle was going on.

Clint, on the other half, felt a thug in his chest at the sight of them.

XXXXX

"I can close it!" they all heard on the radio. It was Natasha.

"DO it!" said Steve

"No wait" said Tony

"Stark this is not the time"

"I've one coming right at us…and I know just where to put it."

Tony flew towards the black hole with the missile in his hands…Until he wasn't in sight anymore.

The entire team was silent as the portal was slowly closing itself…

Then, a small human like figure was falling back towards earth.

"Son of gun" said Steve at the sight of Tony.

"He's not slowing down" said Thor while spinning his hammer. But it was without use, for Hulk had already caught him before he could hit the ground.

XXXXX

Once Tony regained consciousness they all followed him back to Stark Tower to intercept Loki. They found him on the ground.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now" said Loki, raising his hands.

Steve grabbed Loki by the collar and led him outside, the rest of the team following him. Out of the sudden, Skylar appeared in front of them, blocking the way out.

Loki let out a small laugh. Skylar brought her fist back and punched Loki with everything she had…And nobody, not even Thor, tried to stop her.

"That's for my dad" she spat.

Loki fell on the ground and took some time to get up. Skylar simply turned around and left Stark tower.


	7. The Aftermath

**Here's a new one! I'm still on a roll…**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**. 

The entire Avengers team along with Dr Selvig stood in Central Park for the departure of Thor and Loki. Dr Selvig had managed to harness the tesseract's powers to send then back to Asgard.

Skylar stood in the back against her car. She didn't want to go into a killing rage if she stood too close to Loki. Skylar had the nasty impression he was watching her, rubbing her father's death into her face…but he wasn't.

Before leaving, Thor turned around and said:

"Watch him for a moment will you?" referring to Loki.

"With pleasure" answered Steve.

Thor walked towards Skylar, "I know this won't bring back your father but, I thought you might want to know that Loki will face Asgardian justice. And he will rot in prison, for the rest of his life. Your father was good man." Said Thor.

Sky swallowed hard. "Thank you. For telling me this yourself"

Thor smiled.

"In the meantime, I will keep an eye on Jane Foster for you while you're gone. You don't have to worry." She added.

"I think your father use to…"

"And now I will take care of it. And if ever you need me, you know where to find me." said Skylar. "It's been an honor fighting with you, Thor, God of Thunder."

"No, the honor was all mine."

Sky smiled and rose to her toes and hugged Thor.

During which, Clint had turned around. Once again, he felt a hard thug in his chest. Had she replaced him so quickly? God knew that they didn't have time to talk about everything that had happened between them…but his feelings hadn't changed. He still loved her.

"Relax Clint" said Natasha in his ear, "He's in love with Dr Foster."

"Yeah…." Mumbled Clint, "Yeah, I know."

But did he know? Really?

Soon after, Thor and Loki left.

XXXXX

Later that same day, a small memorial was held for Phil Coulson. It was very private; only a handful of people were present: Fury and Hill, Clint and Natasha because they had known Phil very well, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and of course, Skylar.

It was beautiful. Everyone had said one thing they would always remember of Phil. Some of them were funny and others were more serious. When it came to Skylar's turn, she took a deep breath before answering.

"I will always remember…The …I will always remember everything!" she simply said, overwhelmed my emotions.

Once back at the base, Skylar disappeared. She didn't want to see nor speak to anyone. She got her room, crawled on her bed hugging a very old Panda Bear (a gift from Phil when the adoption had been completed) and tried to sleep. Skylar heard her door open. She should have moved but she didn't…because, deep down, she knew who it was. She should have protested, she should have told him that she didn't want to see anyone, least of all him but she couldn't.

Clint closed the door behind him and simply crawled next to her, wrapping her with his strong arms, and just stayed there. Sky didn't move and didn't say anything…And they stood like that until both of them drifted to sleep.

When Clint woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. Skylar was sitting on a chair, next to her desk. Her expression had totally changed.

"Hey" he said

"Hey." Skylar said back.

"How you feeling?" he said getting up

"Ok I guess" she answered.

Clint walked towards her, bend over to kiss her, but Skylar moved before anything could happen. She gave a killing look.

"Look you got to let me explain, make things right." said Clint

"Oh now you want to talk? Now you want to explain?"

"I told you before that wasn't me. You saw it. Loki was controlling me."

"I'm not talking about that Clint. It happen before Loki even came to earth."

"Oh yeah? Well that wasn't me either. I don't remember what happened but I'm sure as hell that I wouldn't do something like that, least of all to you." He said. Clint was pacing around the room before adding: "I don't even like blondes, for Christ's sake Sky." Clint looked at Skylar, hoping she would realise all of this…but it didn't seem like it.

"How do I know?" she said. "How do I know that you didn't get sick drunk at a bar and decided to bring back that bimbo with you? How do I wipe that image out of my head?"

Clint didn't know what to answer. Hell, he didn't even understand what had happened or how it could have happened.

"Last night you did not seem to care about it." Said Clint trying to bring Skylar close to him.

"Last night? Last night? Clint, I've just buried my father. The most important person in my life. I'm sad and I'm broken and until I can figure out what I feel about this and what I saw things won't change." She stated.

"Right." answered Clint "Well I guess I can only I'm sorry so many times. Until then, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Clint made it to the door, but stop in the doorway.

"And for the record, I'm sad to you know. He was my friend too."

That last comment hurt. It hurt very badly. 

**Okay, so now who's up for a little romance? **** Next two chapters will be flashbacks of Clint and Skylar's relationship; how it started etc. cuz it cannot be all drama.**


	8. Don't you remember?

**Hello! Like I said in the last chapter, this one and will be a series on flashbacks of Skylar's and Clint's story. Look for the POV changes**

**Enjoy**

**Cath**

Skylar was pacing in her room. God her world was falling apart. Tears were running down her face. She couldn't handle all of this at the same time.

She would have done anything for her father's advice right now. He would know what to do…he always knew what to do.

Skylar crashed on her bed, tossed and turned until her eyes saw one of the few pictures she had in her room. It was one of her and Clint, when she had forced him to go to Coney Island with her after a mission near New York. Just thinking about that day made her laughed. But it also made her remember…Everything since the first time she and Clint had worked together.

**First mission **

Skylar was cleaning up after a sparring lesson with Hill when she heard it.

_Agents Brody and Barton, report to Director Fury Immediately._

Had she heard correctly? It did say Agent Brody right?

Without thinking about it any longer she ran out of her room and made it for Director's Fury office. She finally got to the elevator; the only elevator that went down to Fury's office and as the doors opened, she saw him. The guy was cute; icy blue eyes, large shoulders and strong arms. They stared at each other for a moment, until he broke of the silence:

"You Brody?" he asked smoothly.

"Yeah." she responded "But please, call me Skylar" she added while extending her hand.

"Clint Barton" he said, shaking her hand.

_So this is Agent Barton_, she though

XXXXX

The mission had gone so swiftly Clint was almost amazed…And on her first mission; wow that was almost impossible. They arrived at the safe house right on schedule. An hour later, they were both sitting at the table, eating the complimentary food Shield kept for their agents in the safe houses around the world. Their pick-up was only in the morning so, technically, they had time to kill. Clint adventured himself into opening a conversation.

"So your personnel file said you had special abilities…what does that mean exactly?" he asked casually. No one at Shield except Fury had ever asked her that question before. Skylar took her time to think of the right way to explain her abilities. He was her partner (at least for now) he had a right to know.

"Well…let's say it's even more unconventional than just using a bow as a weapon" said Sky.

"Go on…" he added

"Ok." She said while starting to get up "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But, I must ask you, are you easily spooked agent Barton?"

"No."

"Ok." Skylar stood up, looking directly at Agent Barton…suddenly the third chair was floating in the air.

"Whoa…what the fuck." He said

"I'm making this happen."

Agent Barton wasn't saying anything at first. Sky could see him looking at her, than at the chair than back at her again. "Really?" he asked

"Yes. I can control objects with my mind." She stated

"That's…um…." Skylar cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Weird, I know." She said while sitting back. "Don't feel bad, I'm use to this reaction…not that I show this to everyone."

"I was going to say useful." Said Clint

Skylar smiled a little, trying to contain a laugh, "That's a nice way of saying things."

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well I mean it. Remember that."

"I will." Said Skylar

"And you did well today by the way. I've been on a lot of first missions and…You were great." He said.

Skylar simply answered a smile, a smile that could have easily melted Titanic's iceberg.

And it was the beginning of the end for Skylar Brody and Clint Barton.

**Training (Clint's POV), a week later.**

That morning, Clint decided to go for a run. He did not particularly like it…but it still felt good and it was an easy way to stay in shape when he didn't feel like going to the gym. Once he arrived at the track he saw a couple of people probably pretending to run…But this one person got his attention.

Before last week's mission, didn't like to work with any female agents . Actually, he usually hated working with everyone except Natasha…But faith had decided otherwise this time. Plus, he had to admit that she wasn't bad-looking either.

He picked up speed and joined her. "Hey Brody!" he said.

Sky took off her headphones and said: "Morning Agent Barton"

"Didn't know you were a runner." he said, running next to her

"Well now you do." She said "I won the national cross-country twice when I was in college" she added.

"Impressive" he said with a smirk

"Shut up!" she said laughing.

They finished running the track and got inside. Skylar took out some water out a bag, which Clint assumed was hers. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"You up for a round?" He asked gesturing to the sparring mat.

Skylar looked at the mat, then back at him "All right", she said.

She walked to a nearby bench, put the water down, took off her Georgetown sweater and, next thing he knew, she was taking off her pants revealing a pair of black shorts, that were really short and a green thank top.

Clint found himself unable to stop looking at her.

_Stop that, you idiot,_ he though

"So are we doing this or not?" said Skylar with a smirk

Clint came out of his reverie and walked to wards the mat, expecting her to make the first move. But she didn't.

Skylar was good. Strong, quick and swift. She blocked every attack he made and almost always retaliated.

"You know, this is fun." He said while blocking her punch. "Our last mission went so well I couldn't even asses your combat abilities" said Clint

"Don't change the subject." Added Skylar, turning on her left feet to round kick him. She didn't hit him. But in order not to get it, Clint had to move back…actually she almost had him cornered.

Clint realised he liked it. _Wait a minute, I shouldn't be liking this. She's kicking my ass. _He though

And she was…really.

_Time to spice things up,_ he thought

He lunged forward, tackled her around the waist, making her loose her balance and fall down.

"OW!" cried Sky, not moving from the ground. This made Clint feel very bad.

_Shit,_ he though

"Hey you all right?" he asked genuinely.

Sky grinned and kicked behind the knees and he fell right on his ass; her laugher filling the room instantly. Skylar got up, looked down and said:

"Never fall for a girl who says "ow" during sparring. It's the oldest trick in the book" she said with a smirk.

She made it to leave. "Hey, don't I get a rematch?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Um yeah. Sure. But I got to now so next time ok?" she said

"Deal"

"I'll even let you win next time" she said with a smile.

_That girl, his trying to kill me_, he though

**Second mission (Sky's POV)**

Weeks later, SHIELD sent Skylar and Clint on another mission. For some reasons, Skylar was looking forward to this mission. And the truth was that she like Clint. Obviously he was off-limits because of SHIELD protocol…but still. It was always more fun the work with someone you like rather than someone you hate.

Once again the mission had gone so well, they were back in no time at the safe house. One again, in the small kitchen, they had time to kill.

"I've got an idea. C'mon, truth or dare." Said Clint grinning.

Skylar gave him a weird look.

"Truth or dare? Seriously? How old are you twelve?" was all she could say.

"You afraid Skylar?" he asked moving towards her.

His face was only inches of hers, somehow it made her uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"NO!" she spat. "Why would I be afraid? Go ahead, ask away." She said trying to stay as calm as possible. Obviously this was silly, but the last she wanted was for Clint to think that she was a chicken. They started off with basic get to you questions but their questions were getting personal by the minute. It was his turn to ask…he took his time to think.

"Are you screwing Coulson?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Sky had almost spitted the water she had been drinking. "Excuse me?"

"Are you screwing Coulson?" he asked again.

"No!"

"No?!" he said. He sounded so surprised. "Then why are you shadowing him all the time?" he paused "And, we all saw you come out of his car more than once so…"

Sky didn't answer at first.

_This can't be happening_ she though.

"If you take a dare I'll know it's true"

"Shut up!" she said. "All right I will tell you." She paused a little before saying anything else. "Phil Coulson is my father."

"Pffff, Nice try." Said Clint

"It's true"

"No way." He said "I've known Phil for years and he never mentioned anyone, let alone a kid." He said.

Skylar told the big lines of her adoption and how she had met Phil almost 13 years ago.

"So…that's about it" said Skylar.

"Well I'll be damned. Of course I'm going to verify that so don't think you've won that easily."

"Actually I did win because it is true. You'll see." She said with a smile.

They looked at each other for a while, none of them saying anything.

Skylar loved Clint's eyes. She could easily get lost into them. But suddenly, an idea struck her. "Ok smarty pants. I have one for you." Clint nodded, almost saying _"bring it on",_ "You and Romanov?" she asked with a smirk.

Clint didn't respond at once. _Gotcha,_ she though.

"What do you think?" he asked

Once again, he had moved in on her. For a moment, Skylar actually wondered what his play was.

"What I think doesn't matter. C'mon answer" she said, insisting.

This game would have been even more fun with booze. Instead of answering, Clint moved in on her pressed his lips again hers and kissed her.

It took a couple of seconds for Sky to realise what was happening. Clint Barton was kissing her. CLINT BARTON WAS KISSING HER. And the next thing she knew his tongue was begging entrance…which she gave right away.

The kiss lasted for some time. Until Clint pulled away and whispered: "Goodnight Agent Brody"

And he left slowly, not taking his eyes of her until he disappeared in the corridor that led to the small rooms the safe house had.

Skylar stood there for some time, trying to process everything that had just happened.

What did it mean?


End file.
